supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Mortenson
Maximum "Max" Annabelle Mortenson was a hunter of supernatural creatures, like Sam & Dean, with her best friend, Karen Winchester (née Kooke). She is sometimes called Maxie by those close to her, though mostly Dean as a means of teasing her. In season eight, Max has quit hunting, but remains nomadic. Her location has yet to be revealed, as she remains unable to contact or find. Background ''1.1 Basic Stats'' *Born June 13, 1980 in Sioux Falls, South Dakota *Daughter of Curt Mortenson and Else Mortenson; two famous hunters *Grew up as the god-niece of Bobby Singer Pre-Series *Age 9: Max loses her parents to a demon, and swears revenge *Age 16: Has become a full-fledged hunter, her "general" home being Singer Salvage *Age 19: Max has a one-night stand with Dean *Age 20: Max falls for a young man, Travis, whom she saved, and they begin dating *Age 23: Max loses Travis to a werewolf *Age 25: Max joins up with Dean and John; this being the last time she sees John before his death Deaths Throughout the course of the series, Max has died several times: Injuries Max has been shown with several injuries, some of which have been life-threatening while others were less serious: Season One Max doesn't appear in Season One. Season Two Max appears in "Everybody Loves a Clown", investigating the murders. Dean appears to show an emotional side in this episode, showing care to Max's safety, which she defends her pride with a sarcastic statement. While the boys get jobs at the circus, she is forced to go undercover as a circus attendee, which she happily does, and even indulges in some of the circus's many features (i.e cotton candy). After some emotional turmoil about Max's life since Dean's comatose, John's death, and Max's parents death, her and Dean ended up back "together", the result of yet another "one night stand". Max is later trusted with Dean's "secret" of John's warning about Sam, and seems to struggle with Dean over telling Sam; an early indication of her brotherly relationship with Sam. She comforts Dean throughout this grief and guilt over his father's death. However, halfway through the season, Max's emotions cause turmoil as she snaps at Dean, calling him an insensitive jerk and storming out. Dean, hours later, goes out to find her and finds her sitting on the hood of her Cadillac, and smoking; something she does to relax. He joins her and they end up discussing their feelings for the first time in the series and its revealed that Max had a boyfriend after her one-night stand with Dean (Travis), and that he was killed. Max's true nature is hinted at, as she starts crying and Dean says that Hunters just can't have lives outside of the "lifestyle" and it results in getting those they love killed. Max appears to have left the brothers in "Bloodlust", as Sam and Dean have a small argument over her absence. However, she still makes an appearance after this argument, driving in her Cadillac, smoking, and switching the radio station. Its noted that she's driving to a case in San Francisco, California, by the newspaper on the passenger seat, with an article about a dead young woman circled in red. Max returns in "Simon Said", to help the brothers with the case, having been called by Dean and told of the visions Sam had. She meets them at Harvelle Roadhouse, and her and Ellen share a hug. Max then precedes to greet Jo with a order of a beer and then greets Ash with a beer. When Jo asks to come with them on the hunt, she immediately says no, and Dean appears to support her on it. This reveals more on Dean and her's relationship, but also reveals the friction in Jo and her's relationship too. In Guthrie, after they have tracked down Andrew Gallagher, Max pulls her Beretta M9 on him, stating that she wouldn't hesitate to take the shot if he tried to control her. This indicted her unwillingness to be controlled, by anyone or anything, which is a common trait of Max. She later visited the bar where Andrew's brother, Ansen works, and Ansen tries to take control of her, but he is unable to. She asks for some whiskey, and Ansen serves her, thinking that if he gave her enough alcohol, he could control her. However, Max reveals that she knew it was him, controlling the people and making them kill each other, as she is walking towards him. Ansen panics and hits her on the back of the head with a bottle of beer. She quickly falls to the ground, passed out. Ansen takes her gun and leaves her there. As Dean is sniping from the bushes as Sam confronts Ansen, Dean notices that the gun Ansen has, is Max's and wonders where she is. However, at that moment, Max's truck pulls up to the scene and Max gets out of the car, holding the back of her head, yelling at Ansen "YOU HIT ME!" Season Three Season Four Max struggle with Dean's death is shown throughout this season, showing flashbacks of how after Dean died, she went out of control, killing everything she could. Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight We Need to Talk about Kevin In this episode, Max is first mentioned when Sam was explaining that he had quit hunting, where Sam says Max quit hunting too, saying she "couldn't stand to do it anymore" after two months without Dean. She is then seen driving to the brother's location, yelling at Sam on the phone for not telling her Dean was back. She is then seen entering the brother's safe house and embracing Dean upon seeing him alive. The two remain this way for about five minutes before splitting apart. Dean says that its good to see her again and she agrees. Later, she helps the brothers track Kevin Tran down, and learns that he had been kidnapped to translate another Word of God tablet. The tablet was about demons, and would allow Crowley to open all the gates of Hell, letting all the demons out into the world. Additionally, it contained a way to seal the gates and banish all demons from the Earth forever. Using a spell, Kevin had managed to trick Crowley and escape with the Word. Sam convinces Kevin that they should seal the gates, however Crowley then shows up with Kevin's possesed girlfriend Channing and demands Kevin come with him and return the Word. Max pulls her gun on him right away, expressing an anger at him for using her, and after they escape, it is later learned that Crowley used her against Sam. Personality Max is generally described as a saucy, sarcastic Hunter who enjoys what she does. She is ruthless when it comes to the monsters she hunts and tends to be a loner, despite wanting family and friends. She prefers to work alone and is against taking up partners. She is repulsed by love, claiming that it doesn't exist, and expresses disgust at what she calls the "lovey-dovey stuff". She is often regarded as being a whore or slut, as she tends to have several one-night stands and claims not to care about the men she sleeps with, depicting her lecherous side. Appearance Relationships Dean Winchester: One of Max's most complicated relationships, Dean is Max's love interest and appears to be the only person she is capable of loving. While she has struggled with relationships in the past, her relation with Dean appears to be the longest one she's had and one of her most important. After Dean's death in the Season Three finale, Max lost control and began hunting everything she could, even going as far as to kill a young man whom was trying to help her. After Dean's supposed death in the Season Seven finale, Max quit hunting, but remained nomadic, which Sam notes as making her hard to track. Karen Kooke: Karen is Max's best friend and remains so, even though the two don't speak much anymore due to Karen having quit hunting and become "domesticated". In Season Four after Dean's death, Max is said to have shwon up on Karen's doorstep, distraught, and Karen is said to have taken care of her. In Season Eight, Sam mentions that Max spent about a week with Karen and her son, James. Castiel: Max doesn't appear to like Castiel too much, as she has been noted to call him a "stuck-up angel with his head up his ass". Ellen Harvelle: Ellen, before her death, was somewhat of a motherly figure for Max. When Max had personal problems she needed help with, or she was struggling, Max came to stay at the Roadhouse and Ellen would help her through, typically giving her advice. Ellen also took care of Max when she had injuries. Weapons & Objects Beretta M9 - Max's primary weapon. At any moment when Max feels threatened, she immediately draws her Beretta. It is believed to be a habit she developed over time, as she had several problems throughout her life with feeling threatened. Max also tends to draw her gun when she is confused about how she is feeling, as demonstrated in "No Rest for the Wicked" after Lilith killed Dean and in "Lazarus Rising" when Dean returned. Image Gallery Demonstration Of Karen Max Friendship.gif|Demonstration of Karen and Max's relationship Max_Addiction.gif|Max's pyromania addiction in season three Max_In_Jail.gif|Max in jail for Dean Max_Remembers_Dean_s_Death.gif|Max remembers Dean's death Max_s_Other-Side.gif|Max's "other" side Max_Says_Goodbye_To_Dean.gif|Max says goodbye to Dean Max_Talks_To_Dean.gif|Max talks to Dean Max_blood.png|Max realizes what she's doing to herself Max_season_2.jpg|Max in Season Two Max_coma.jpg Max_stabbed.png|Max is stabbed by Karen, possessed by a demon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Human Category:Winchester Family Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Mallory